HeadMaster And Student
by TaoTaoZiPanda
Summary: Kita tahu cinta itu buta tak memandang fisik, kaya atau miskin, Tua atau muda. Ngomong-ngomong bicara soal tua atau muda nya pasangan. Pernahkah kalian berpikir untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan yang bisa dibilang ' serius' dengan seseorang yang mempunyai pautan umur sangat jauh?. Inilah kisah singkat si manis dengan orang yang ia cintai./KRISTAO CAST/ YAOI/ DRABBLE/


HeadMaster & Student

Tittle : Headmaster and Student

Summary : Kita tahu cinta itu buta tak memandang fisik, kaya atau miskin, Tua atau muda. Ngomong-ngomong bicara soal tua atau muda nya pasangan. Pernahkah kalian berpikir untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan yang bisa dibilang ' _serius'_ dengan seseorang yang mempunyai pautan umur sangat jauh?. Inilah kisah singkat si manis dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Cast : KRISTAO

Genre : Romance, Fluff(?)

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI!, Gaje, Typo sebagian dari FF, DRABBLE or FICLET (?), Pendek banget, GAK SUKA? GAK USAH BACA!

Happy Reading ^^~

.

.

.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Seorang namja yang terbilang sudah berumur mengernyitkan dahinya memandang pintu dan menyuruh sang pelaku pengetok pintu ruangan nya masuk.

Setelah berucap, handle pintu berputar dan terbuka lebar menampakkan sosok manis yang saat ini berdiri didepan ruangan nya dengan muka yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca seperti menahan tangis.

Namja yang lebih dewasa langsung menghampiri nya, walaupun sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi tetapi wajah rupawan nan tegas itu menjadi bukti bahwa namja berperawakan tinggi tegap ini sangat menjaga diri nya, untuk tetap tampil awet muda.

Namja itu menarik si manis memasuki lebih dalam ruangan nya atau bisa dibilang ruang _Kepala Sekolah_. Yah namja itu adalah kepala sekolah, di sekolah yang bertaraf internasional. Dan ruangan ini adalah ruangan nya, Namja itu sangat melarang semua orang untuk masuk keruangannya tanpa seijinnya, pengecualian untuk si manis yang baru datang ini.

" Ada apa _Peach?_ Kenapa wajah mu memerah seperti itu, apa ada yang mengganggumu? "

Yang diberi pertanyaan hanya menggelengkan kepala nya dan mengarah kan pandangan nya kewajah tampan sang terkasih .

" Lalu? "

Kembali sosok manis yang dipanggil ' _peach'_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya, Kemudian menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajah nya yang memerah dengan bekas airmata dipipi halusnya.

Namja yang lebih dewasa menghembuskan napasnya perlahan berharap semua lelah ditubuhnya maupun hatinya hilang tergantikan oleh semangat .

" apa ada yang _mengejek mu?_ Sehingga kau seperti ini _peach? Apa kau malu dengan ejekan teman - teman mu , bahwa kau_ _ **Berpacaran**_ _dengan Kepala sekolah mu sendiri? "_

Namja berumur itupun hanya bisa menghela napas sedih karna tak mendapat jawaban dari sang pujaan hatinya , Namja itu tau memiliki hubungan terlarang antara Kepala sekolah dan murid di sekolah yang ia emban bukanlah hal yang mudah. Namja itu juga tau bahwa salah satu murid disekolah ini yang menjadi pujaan hatinya, pilihan hatinya. Akan mendapat ejekan atau cemoohan atau yang paling parah dibully.

Tapi, Namja ini yakin bahwa Kisah cintanya dengan sang murid akan berakhir bahagia kalau saja Ia dan sosok manis ini dapat bertahan. Semoga saja.

"Kalau kau ingin kita berakhir sampai sini, aku tak masalah yang penting kau tidak diejek atau dicemooh atau dibully lagi" Percayalah di dalam hati Namja tampan berumur ini sangat tidak rela dengan ucapan nya dan percaya lah juga kalau namja ini _sangat-sangat mencintai sang pujaan hatinya_.

Sosok manis itu menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan menatap tepat ke mata sang namja yang dicintainya , memandang tak percaya kearahnya dan tak ia rasa setetes air matanya jatuh kepipi halusnya.

"Ge-gege kau bercanda! Tidak mungkin aku mau berpisah denganmu ge! _Hiks..._ Ya aku memang diejek oleh teman-temanku tadi, Tapi , bukan berarti kita harus berpisah ge! Bukankah gege sendiri yang bilang kalau kita akan menghadapi mereka _-orang-orang yang tak suka dengan hubungan kita-_ memberi tahu kepada dunia bahwa kita saling mencintai ge! _Hiks... Hiks.._ "

Kris-namjatampanberumur- terdiam dengan ucapan sosok manis yang sekarang menangis. Kris sadar betapa bodohnya tadi ia sempat melontarkan perkataan yang mungkin bisa saja menyakiti hati sang pujaan hatinya yang sangat ia cintai.

Kris melihat kesamping dimana sang pujaan hatinya-Tao- sedang menangis dengan telapak tangan yang berada diwajahnya, dengan gerakan perlahan Kris membawa Tao kedalam pelukan nya. Mencoba menenangkan belahan jiwanya.

Dan Kris berkata sesuatu dengan serius, sampai - sampai membuat Tao menegakkan kepalanya memandang tak percaya ke arah gege tercinta nya. Kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali dengan air mata bahagia yang kembali mengalir dipipi halusnya.

" _Peach mau kah kau menikah dengan ku? Setidaknya kita bertunangan dulu"_

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

 _ **Pendek? Memang sengaja**_

 _ **Tapi.. Kok menurut aku ini gaje banget yaaah -_- huffft~~ biarin laah gaje yang buat pan lebih gaje *hina diri sendiri /**_

 _ **Nih drabble or ficlet(?) terinspirasi saat aku dengar lagu EXO - GIRL X FRIEND. Entah nyambungnya dimana**_

 _ **Oh ya klo ada yg bingung *emang ada? / untuk umur Kris nentuin sendiri yaah soalnya saya juga bingung XD**_

 _ **Yaudah sekian segitu ajh gih nnti malah kepanjangan wkwkwk~**_

 _ **Cuman mau minta penyemangat aja dengan mereview ^^~**_

 _ **Terima Kasih ^^3~**_


End file.
